W pułapce
by euphoria814
Summary: Zaskakująco kanoniczne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Lydia uważa, że cel uświęca środki. I cel został osiągnięty.


Stiles nie do końca pamiętał jak znaleźli się z Derekiem w tym pomieszczeniu. Gdzieś świtało mu, że odłączyli się od reszty, może stracili przytomność w trakcie, bo wilkołak też wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.  
\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytał Derek naprawdę inteligentnie.  
Stiles nawet nie pokwapił się odpowiadać, a zamiast tego doczołgał się do końca pokoju i zaczął badać ściany. Nigdzie nie było lampy, więc bardziej czuł obecność Dereka za sobą, ale to wcale nie ułatwiało mu poszukiwania wyjścia.  
\- Nie ma drzwi – rzucił jeszcze Hale, gdy okrążyli cały pokój.  
\- Poważnie, Sherlocku? – warknął w końcu Stiles.  
Derek zamilkł, co wcale nie było lepsze, bo teraz Stilinski nawet nie wiedział, gdzie znajduje się wilkołak. A ostatnim co chciał, było wpadnięcie na ciepłe, przyjemnie umięśnione ciało podczas, gdy są uwięzieni na tak małej powierzchni.  
\- Twoje serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Wszystko w porządku? – spytał niemal natychmiast Derek i Stiles zdusił w sobie przekleństwo, które samo cisnęło mu się na usta.  
\- Krystalicznie w porządku, jak super ekstra niesamowicie w porządku. Najwyraźniej jesteśmy uwięzieni w pokoju dwa na trzy metry bez światła i wody na nie wiadomo jak długo. Nie wiemy kto nas tutaj sprowadził ani w jakim celu, więc… - urwał Stiles nabierając więcej powietrza do płuc, żeby uspokoić serce. – Krystalicznie w porządku – powtórzył głucho.  
Derek przemieścił się w ciemności bliżej niego, ale nie dotknął go jak zawsze. Prócz tych sporadycznych kilku razy, gdy wilkołak przypierał go do ścian grożąc przemocą, Hale nigdy go nie dotykał. Nigdy nie było ku temu powodu. I Stiles rozumiał to. Krystaliczna oczywistość.  
\- Nie ma tutaj nikogo prócz nas. Nie słyszę pozostałych – poinformował go Derek.  
\- Myślisz, że nas szukają? – spytał Stiles z nadzieją, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
\- Powinni – odparł tylko Derek.

Nie był pewien jak długo siedzieli w ciemności, ale Derek nie spał, chociaż jego oddech był regularny. Tylko on zakłócał ciszę pomieszczenia. Stiles sam wbił się w kąt i zastanawiał się czy wilkołaki widziały w ciemności. Nigdy niczego takiego mu nie powiedzieli, ale wataha miała swoje własne tajemnice. A nawet jeśli nie – pewnie i tak Derek przyzwyczaił się o wiele szybciej od niego. On sam zauważał już kształty w pokoju. Zetknięcie ściany z podłogą i opartego o płaską powierzchnię mężczyznę.  
Próbował sobie przypomnieć co Derek miał na sobie, gdy wychodzili na poszukiwanie czarownicy, ale wszystko stało się tak szybko, że nie zdążył nawet zabrać ze sobą plecaka. Pewnie byłoby to bezowocne, bo z jego kieszeni zniknęła zarówno latarka jak i komórka. Ktokolwiek ich tu uwięził, wygrzebał nawet scyzoryk, który Stiles ukrywał w specjalnej skrytce w pasku, odkąd Gerard Argent postanowił zrobić sobie z niego worek treningowy.  
\- Chyba coś się dzieje – zaczął Derek, kompletnie zaskakując go i Stiles zapewne zapytałby o co chodzi, gdyby nie poczuł, że zaczyna się przesuwać.  
Ściana, o którą się opierał ruszyła do środka i sądząc po odgłosach to samo działo się z tą, przy której siedział Derek. Wilkołak zaparł się nogami, ale powierzchnia nie zareagowała na nacisk. Stopy mężczyzny nieubłaganie z centymetra na centymetr zaczęły przesuwać się w stronę Stiles. On sam próbował jakoś z tym walczyć, chociaż wiedział, że to bezowocne.  
\- Derek – zaczął spanikowany, bo cholera, ale potrzebował planu, a w tych warunkach nie potrafił się skupić.  
\- Przepraszam, Stiles – odparł wilkołak chyba przez zęby, bo dźwięk był zduszony jakoś dziwnie. – Nigdy nie powinienem cię w to wplątywać – dodał Hale i Stiles miał ochotę przekląć go tu i teraz.  
\- Zamknij się i nie waż się ze mną żegnać, bo to nie koniec. Nie z takich rzeczy wychodziliśmy, Włochata Twarzy – wszedł mu w słowo. – Poza tym myślisz, że tak łatwo byś się mnie pozbył?! – zaśmiał się cierpko. – Chyba udowodniłem już, że potrafię być uparty, jeśli chodzi o zagadki do rozwiązania…  
\- Nigdy nie powinienem narażać cię na niebezpieczeństwo – powtórzył uparcie Derek i był tak blisko, że Stiles czuł jego oddech na szyi, co oznaczało tylko, że została im najwyżej minuta, jeśli tylko jakimś cudem Scott nie zjawi się z Deatonem, żeby ich uwolnić.  
Nie robił sobie zbytnich nadziei, że McCall w pojedynkę załatwi czarownicę, która była na tyle silna, by ich tutaj zwabić ogłuszonych i więzić tak długo.  
\- Nigdy nie powinienem… - podjął ponownie Derek i Stiles miał naprawdę tego dość, więc wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i po prostu zasłonił usta wilkołaka.  
\- Zamknij się, po prostu się zamknij, słyszysz?! – wrzasnął czując pierwsze uderzenia adrenaliny. – To nie jest twoja wina! I tak być się mnie nie pozbył! Kocham cię, ok?! Nie tak jak Lydię czy Scotta, czy nawet mojego ojca, chociaż za nich też bym się dał zabić – zaczął mamrotać i zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek zesztywniał obok niego. – Nie musisz nic mówić. Nie mówię tego, żebyś się poczuł winny albo coś. Po prostu kocham cię i chcę, żebyś wiedział, i… - teraz to on zamilkł zaskoczony tym, że tym razem to Derek zasłonił mu usta.  
\- Też cię kocham – odparł wilkołak i Stiles miał cholerną ochotę zaśmiać się z ironii sytuacji.  
Gdyby nie pieprzone ściany, które zamierzały ich zmiażdżyć i czyhająca gdzieś tam czarownica, na pewno teraz skakałby z radości, albo całował Dereka próbując go namówić na seks zanim jego ojciec wróci z pracy.  
\- Coś jest nie tak – stwierdził nagle mężczyzna.  
\- Nie mówię nic, bo jestem w szoku. Wiesz, cieszę się totalnie, że mnie kochasz. Nigdy nie podejrzewałbym, że… - urwał Stiles, bo faktycznie coś było nie tak.  
Ściany nie poruszały się już, a oni w jednej chwili siedzieli tak blisko siebie, że stykali się prawie nosami, a w drugiej oparcie znikło i Stiles przewrócił się do tyłu, zaskoczony i oślepiony nagłym blaskiem. Derek niemal natychmiast był przy nim, osłaniając go z wysuniętymi kłami, co okazało się zbędne, bo w rogu siedziała Lydia z księgą na kolanach.  
Wnioski wyciągnął tak szybko, że świadomość niemal zwaliła go ponownie z nóg.  
\- Zabiję! – warknął, zaskakując kompletnie zdezorientowanego Dereka.  
\- No co? Powiedziałeś, że prędzej umrzesz niż mu powiesz – odparła Lydia z uśmieszkiem samozadowolenia zamykając księgę. – Chyba się jednak myliłeś – dodała, wstając z krzesła.


End file.
